Map09: Communication Base (Prodoomer)
This is a heavily defended base with a lot of free roaming enemies that can easily swarm the player. There will be a lot of long range combat, so try not to waste pistol ammo. The player can thin out some of the zombies by using Telekinesis through transparent glass to push them into each other, starting an infight. Be wary of the new enemy type found perched on platforms above the lava pit to the north, as it fires a homing explosive that can chase the player around corners and cause almost instant death. The best way to avoid it is to hide behind cover partially exposed so the projectile still has line of sight and doesn't steer to avoid hitting the barrier. Average Payout: 1,800 credits Secrets 1. From the central area, the second passage to the west leads to one of the switch rooms that need to be cleared out. There are four columns in both the top and bottom paths. The second pillar on the bottom path can be lowered by activating its southern face. 2. In the fourth passage on the east side, check the columns in the middle path this time. The first one on the left can be lowered. 4. Between the second and third passages to the west is a grayish-black panel. To open it, stand at the top of the southern set of stairs that lead down into the lava river. Look up and to the left behind a hanging panel and shoot the green switch hidden there once. Now the items can be collected. 4. To the east of the northern set of stairs that lead down into the central lava river, look for a similar grayish-black panel with a barrel in front of it. This wall can be lowered to reveal an outdoor secret area. Rings 18 Take the fifth passage on the west and search behind the northern computers for a ring. 19 High above the central lava river, clearly visible, is one of the rings. The nearby jump pad does not reach high enough, so the player will have to augment it with a mine jump. Try to maneuver dead center on the pad, bouncing straight up and down, and time setting off the mine immediately after touching the pad. This should net the ring. 20 In the southeastern most switch room, accessible towards the end of the level, there is a ring sitting atop the lava pillar. Sandbags will not work here, so the player will have to jump to the ring and time a rocket jump to propel back out to safety. The Double Jump may make this easier, so it might be a good idea to come back with that. Another option is to throw a mine near the ring, wait for the ability to recharge, then jump for the ring and plant a second mine to set off the first and propel away from the lava. Secret Ring 1: Blue The first of the secret rings can be found on the plateau above the canyon at the starting point. Check the automap and notice the four tower structures surrounding the canyon. The ring is on the second tower from the left. Either mine + rocket jump to gain enough height, or use a combination of the Wall Jump and rocket jumping. Since the rim of the canyon is too steeply sloped to stand on, it's necessary to aim to land on one of the horizontal beams that run across the canyon. Rocket jump up to the second tower to collect the ring. Category:MAP09